Forgotten MEmories
by fearlessreverie
Summary: HEY PEOPLe---faye is in it and so is viscous um....o just read it


HEY PEOPLE  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN COWBOY BEBOP  
  
A/N: Ya ok I can tthink of anything to say so..hear we go  
  
Steamy tears slowly dripped out of her eyes and made their way down her pale face. They stopped at her lips where a red tongue engulfed them into her mouth. A purple lock of hair fell from behind her ear and stuck to her wet cheek. Every few seconds her back would heave with the effort of holding back a silent sob so that it only came out as a diminutive whimper. She moved her chaffed wrists around again trying once more to see if she could get them free. It seemed that her efforts were only making the matter worse so she just threw her hands down and tried harder to hold back the tears. "I most not let him hear me cry" she told herself again and as she sat there in the dark of her room she replayed the events of the last few days in her head.  
  
She had left to go down town because she had been called in for backup at a hostage situation. So she had grabbed her keys of the table and walked out the door. Just as she had locked the door she heard her cell phone ringing on the other side of the door in her apartment. She messed around with her keys and then finally got the door open. She ran in and grabbed her phone, then went outside to wait for the elevator. By the time she had gotten down to the lobby her phone had stopped ringing and she was into much o f hurry to see whom she had missed.  
  
She got down to the crime scene in half an hour and as she got out of her car she was complaining about the downtown traffic. She brushed the thought off and went to find out what their current situation was. She walked among the ranks of cops with their guns all pointed at the same abandoned drug store. She saw a group of people in a tight circle and figured the chief must be in the middle of that giving out orders. So she walked up to the circle but to her disappointment the men were gathered around an overturned crate and were playing some card game. She decided her search would be a lot faster if she asked one of these guys what was going on. So she went up to a man that seemed to be loosing the game and along with it his concentration on what was going on. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. When he did not to anything she tapped him harder and politely said, "excuse me sir.." But when she got no response she became quickly agitated and lifted him up by the collar and started yelling in his face "HEY BUD, who is the idiot in charge hear?" Instead of giving her a feeble reply as she had expected the man started to laugh. His light chuckling turned into a harsh laughter and soon the whole group was imitating his cold mocking laugh. The laughter spread down the rows of men until they were all just standing there and laughing like a bunch of crazed lunatics.  
  
At this point she knew something was definitely wrong and as she looked around she saw no one from her squadron actually she saw no one that looked familiar. So she slowly set the man down and started to take some slow steps backwards when she bumped into a man standing behind her. She had not noticed this man before and she was sure she wold have remembered him. He had long strands of silver hair and to go along with his hair he had deep silver eyes.  
  
She reached down to her hip to pull her gun out but the man only chuckled softly and raised up his hand. "Looking for this?" he smirked, as he twirled around her gun loosely on his finger. "We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we?" his voice was almost mocking yet something was truthful behind it too. She figured she could probably take this guy and could get a hand back on her gun and then regain control of the situation. Well, she probably hesitated too long or made her plans too obvious because right as she started forward two of his men grabbed her from behind. The man with the silver hair came up close to her and said, "I like the ones with spirit in them" which made her try to lunge at him again but she was still held back. He laughed at her frustration and said, "you're so cute when you're angry." That's when she realized that this man was someone from her past that she though was long dead. "Viscous?!" she half- whispered and half-gasped.  
  
He didn't stay around to talk to her though he just smiled softly and walked away. He was about to get in to a long black limo when he flipped around and said, "Coming my dear?" Before she knew what she was doing the two men dragged her over to the car and shoved her in. When she got in the car Viscous was sitting next to her a little uncomfortably close to her actually. She tried to move away but before she had a chance to she found everything going black. "Mr. Urameshi, there was no need for that" Viscous replied calmly. "She shouldn't know the way to our hide out." "What harm could it do?" Viscous chuckled as he softly ran his hand though her soft purple hair.  
  
A/n: How was it ; nice and short for ya  
  
Eh-he ; ; O well sorry  
  
K well please review so I know what to put in next 


End file.
